Crossfire
by elle127
Summary: Two men who lost their father in their homeland come to Canada to take down the JTF2 sniper that shot him down. Inspired by "Between Heartbeats"
1. Prologue

**Elle:** _hey all this is my first Flashpoint fanfic ;). I've been meaning to write on for a while but I couldn't develop a flow with any of the ideas I had and then the other day I was watching "Between Heartbeats" online and this idea came to me. So I hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

**Crossfire**

**Prologue **

"Sierra one, Sierra two, be ready on my signal," Greg said into his headset. The SRU was dealing with a dangerous situation. Unknown to them another subject in an unknown location was staking out in the nearby buildings waiting. There were several multi-story buildings around meaning the subject could be anywhere but that wasn't the worst of it.

In the square was another subject, male, with a female hostage. No one had suspected that the subject in the square was a ploy used by the first subject in order to get the SRU out in the open. Jules had been sent as Sierra one, Ed as Sierra two with Spike Scarlatti in the truck recording everything. Sam and Wordy were covering Greg and Lewis was in the truck with Spike.

Jules was in the Clock Tower in the second uppermost level with a clear view of the subject in the square. Greg was trying to negotiate with him to put the gun down and resolve this as peacefully as possible.

"I've got the solution," Jules said in her headset.

Suddenly the subject in the square fired off three shots into the air and Greg knew his efforts in negotiation had failed leaving him with no other option.

"Scorpio!"

Jules fired her rifle taking out the subject in the square with one clean shot but someone was screaming in her headset.

"Officer down! Officer down!" and she realized it was Wordy yelling. Jules pulled out her SRU issued binoculars from one of the pockets in her cool pants and looked through them. The sight nearly made her heart stop. The officer down was Sam.

* * *

**Elle:** _Ok, I know it's really short but if I get at least three reviews I'll update as quickly as I can. _


	2. 1 A Slow Day At Headquaters

**Elle:** _Thank you to all who reviewed. I got like seven in a few hours which is the most in the least amount of time. I feel special. So without further ado:_

_

* * *

_

Chapter One

_Rewinds past the episodes events and Flashpoint intro (Which kicks ass by the way)_

It had been a slow day at the Strategic Response Unit Headquarters with the only call going to Team Three and they had handled it quickly. Not that Team One minded. They were at the last day of a two week shift and they just wanted five thirty to come about so they could take a much needed week-long vacation.

The men of the team were all in the locker room passing time with the normal BS. Spike was being ragged on about still living in his parents' basement; Ed and Wordy were going back and forth about the challenges of raising boys versus raising girls. Sam was in his own little world thinking about god knows what and was detached from the situation.

It was another story in the girl's locker room. Jules was brushing her hair into a ponytail after she had adjusted the waistband on her cool pants. Even though they were a guys' XS they were still huge on the small SRU female member. Every once in a while another woman from another team would pop in to retrieve something from their locker and Jules was casually BS with them.

Jules joined the rest of her team in the gym where they would kill the next hour or so working out. It was only 2:15 so they still had two hours and forty five minutes left to kill before their shift ended.

In the gym Wordy hopped on the treadmill and turned the TV on to HBO. _Legally Blonde _was the movie playing.

"Good god Wordy," Ed laughed. "Enough with the chick flicks already."

"I live with four women," Wordy retorted. "It's usually either a chick flick or Nick Jr. I rarely if ever get any say. Trust me if I had my way ESPN would be on all the time"

"We better watch him," Greg laughed. "Otherwise he'll start watching HGTV next."

"You got a problem with that Sarge?" Jules called from the other treadmill. Even after running a mile and a half she wasn't breathing heavy. Sam laughed at Jules's answer.

"Next Wordy's gonna come in with chick music on his IPod," Spike said in the middle of a pull up.

"You make one crack about my musical tastes and Babycakes will meet the Wordinator!" Wordy called in Spike's direction. Spike jumped off the pull up bar and jumped on the treadmill next to Wordy's. Wordy jumped off of his and stood next to Spike's, increasing the incline and the speed as the other SRU member ran.

"What the hell Wordy," Spike yelled, trying to keep up with the crazy speed and the insane incline.

"Run Spike," Wordy yelled. "Run damn it!" Spike blanched and started running like there was a train chasing after him when Wordy lowered the speed and the incline.

"I don't even think _we'd _survive if Jillian from _The_ _Biggest Loser_ came to train us," Spike said leaning over the treadmill's railing gasping for breath. "I swear that's the last time I eat that much pasta before working out."

"If you're gonna puke kindly do so in the bathroom," Greg said as Spike ran past him holding his mouth. Ten minutes later Spike returned in high spirits.

"Hey guys," he said with a smile. "I just realized that the bile in human vomit can reverse the reaction in a…"

"Spike that's kinda gross," Ed said laughing.

~*~*~*~

"Do we know what he looks like?" one man asked another. He had a Middle Eastern accent. The second man nodded handing the first a photograph.

"This is the man that killed our father in our home country," the second man said also with a similar accent. The first man looked at the photograph and narrowed his eyes.

"Do we have a name for this man?" he asked handing the photo back to the second man. The second man shook his head.

"I have been working on it for quite some time now," he said. "All the information that I have was that he was discharged from the Canadian Army two years ago. Reasons are unknown."

"He killed our father," the first man said. "Our father who fought for the freedom of our people was killed by this man. I will not sleep until justice is carried out."

"I've got a name," the second man said suddenly turning to his laptop. "Samuel J. Braddock, ex JTF2 and current SRU."

A sinister smile crossed the first man's lips.

"If it's the SRU we're looking for then we don't come to them," he said. "We make them come to us. They are trained to handle hostage situations."

The first man got up and walked around opening cabinets until he found what he was looking for. Inside were many different firearms. The first man pulled out a pistol and a sniper rifle a plan formulating in his head. He snapped a magazine into the pistol and put it in his belt. Then he pulled out a case of magazines for the rifle, loaded one and stored the rest in his pockets and his jacket. The second man watched the first.

"Take this," the first man told the second handing him a second pistol. "Go find a hostage. Anyone and take them into the public square. Threaten to kill them and wait until the SRU comes. I'll wait in the clock tower with the sniper. When the SRU comes I'll take out the man that killed our father and this long standing battle shall come to an end."

The second man took the pistol from his brother and weighed it in his hands. It felt heavy. Taking out the man who had killed their father seemed like the perfect atonement, but now as he held the pistol killing innocent people was not the way to do this. The second man sighed. With their father dead his older brother was the first born and in their culture his word was law.


	3. 2 Team One Suit Up, Hot Call

**Elle:**_ I'm sorry it took longer than expected to update this story. I lost my flashdrive the day I put chapter one up so it's somewhere between my upstairs and downstairs computer. Turns out I put it in the pocket in the jeans I was wearing. Good thing I didn't wash it because I had the entire story saved on it. Anyways: _

* * *

Chapter Three

Sam stared at the clock, 4:15, forty-five minutes and then he and Jules could spend a week together without work getting in the way. He had already promised her dinner at his place, a plan he knew was stupid since he couldn't cook for his life. Thankfully Spike had bailed him out on this one with a three course meal of his mother's Italian cooking. Sam hoped Jules wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Braddock," Jules snapped her fingers under Sam's nose snapping him out of his daydreaming dilemma. "Pay attention."

Greg was briefing the team about the mission they had completed two days ago. A situation downtown where a gang was going to kill a teenage boy as part of initiation. A mission that almost ended in a lethal solution but Greg had managed to talk the gang boy into putting the gun down.

The time slowly ticked by after Greg had finished and Sam was torn between two options. He wanted the alarm to go off just for a change of pace or he wanted the clock to speed up so he could go home.

"I'm so bored," he moaned quietly so only Jules could hear it. She punched him lightly on the shoulder. This action however did not go unnoticed between the rest of the team.

"Aw, look at the two love birds," Spike said jokingly receiving dirty looks from both Sam and Jules. He sulked. "Come on guys."

"Let's keep the peace guys," Greg said shuffling around his folders. "Come on we have less than a half an hour until shift's done."

Multiple groans rang out along the table but they were drowned out by the alarm going off.

"Team one hot call, city square multiple shots fired," Kira's voice came over the PA system. The members of Team one looked at each other. It was cliché, whenever their shift was just about to end; they almost always got a hot call. At least it kept them on their feet.

Once suited up they headed toward the SUVs and the armored truck used as command station. Sam and Jules took One SUV, Ed and Greg in another, Wordy and Lou in one leaving Spike in the truck. The four vehicles tore out of headquarters into the middle of town where the city square was. Once there, they fanned out around the situation but Sam accidently ran atop the curb.

"You ok, Sam?" Jules asked as they unloaded their rifles from the back. "You usually don't run the curb."

"I'm fine," Sam said absently, loading his weapon. Jules looked at him.

"If you're not fine sit this one out and we'll get team three to back us up," she said as they walked over to Ed. "Tell me now; are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really I am," Sam answered as they reached Ed.

"We've got a nasty situation on our hands here," Greg told his team. "We've got the subject with the hostage and he reportedly wounded two others, both of whom are unconscious and have been taken to the hospital. Jules, you're Sierra one, Ed Sierra two, Sam and Wordy you cover me, Lou you cover Spike in the truck."

"Copy," all of team one said at once before heading out to their respective positions. Greg, Sam and Wordy started to move forward toward the subject cautiously.

"Spike," Greg said in his headset, "We got a name on the subject yet?"

"Negative," Spike answered typing at the computer. "I'm sending the image to the station now see if we can get an ID of some sort I'll radio in when we get some info."

"Good job Spike," Greg said before turning to the subject. He was a Middle Eastern man in his late twenties and he was holding a gun to his female hostage's head.

"My name is Greg Parker," Greg called to the subject. "I'm with the Police Strategic Response Unit. Can you tell us your name?"

The man's response was to swear loudly in Farsi. Greg turned to Sam and Wordy.

"I'll take that as a 'no'," Greg mumbled.

"Boss we got a name on the subject," Spike called in on the headset. "Says his name is Hamal Khattab. Aged 29, moved to Canada from Afghanistan six months ago…came over with his brother Jabari Khattab. That's all I got for you."

"Are there any numbers we can call to get Jabari on the line?" Greg asked Spike.

"Negative but I'll keep working at it," Spike said before calling out.

Jules ran up the winding stairs in the clock tower to get to the highest point while across the way Ed was racing up the stairs in the city hall building. When Jules reached the balcony under the clock's face she clipped her harness into place and laid flat down on the metal grate, aiming her rifle at the subject. When she had a clear view she radioed into Greg.

"Sierra one in position; I've got the solution," she said.

~*~*~*~

Jules thought she had reached the highest point in the clock tower but what she didn't know was that there was another sniper fifteen feet above her with his rifle loaded and ready to fire. He wasn't SRU he was Jabari Khattab and his rifle was aimed at Sam Braddock. He had a walkie-talkie next to him tuned into the SRU's radio frequency and he was also in communication with his brother, four hundred feet below in the square. When Jabari gave the order, Hamal would send off three shots causing the SRU to call Scorpio and kill his brother. Jabari knew that if he timed his shot perfectly he could take out his own target and make it look like the SRU had shot their own man. It was a plan so simple and brilliant the satisfaction would cancel out the guilt of sacrificing his own flesh and blood.

* * *

**Elle**: _Drop me a line and let me know what you guys think ;)_


	4. 3 Officer Down! Officer Down!

**Elle:** _Commercial Break!_

**Jules:** _don't even think about it_

**Elle:** _SAM-SHIELD!_

**Sam:** _…_

**Elle**: _and now the chapter you have all been anxiously waiting for:_

* * *

Chapter three

"Sierra one, Sierra two, be ready on my signal," Greg said into his headset. The SRU was dealing with a dangerous situation. Unknown to them another subject in an unknown location was staking out in the nearby buildings waiting. There were several multi-story buildings around meaning the subject could be anywhere but that wasn't the worst of it.

In the square was another subject, male, with a female hostage. No one had suspected that the subject in the square was a ploy used by the first subject in order to get the SRU out in the open. Jules had been sent as Sierra one, Ed as Sierra two with Spike Scarlatti in the truck recording everything. Sam and Wordy were covering Greg and Lewis was in the truck with Spike.

Jules was in the Clock Tower in the second uppermost level with a clear view of the subject in the square. Greg was trying to negotiate with him to put the gun down as resolve this as peacefully as possible.

"I've got the solution," Jules said in her headset.

Suddenly the subject in the square fired off three shots into the air and Greg knew his efforts in negotiation had failed leaving him with no other option.

"Scorpio!"

Jules fired her rifle taking out the subject in the square with one clean shot but someone was screaming in her headset.

"Officer down! Officer down!" and she realized it was Wordy yelling. Jules pulled out her SRU issued binoculars from one of the pockets in her cool pants and looked through them. The sight nearly made her heart stop. The officer down was Sam.

-----

"Officer down,"

It had happened quickly. A loud crack and a searing pain, and the next thing he knew Sam Braddock was on the ground in pain. The bullet had been fired and narrowly avoided hitting the man in front of him. He knew it and the bullet had hit him instead; in the square inch of fabric not covered by the Kevlar of his bulletproof vest.

Sam felt himself collapse on the ground as blood poured from the small opening but Jules, his teammate, had seen the entire action from up in the clock tower and she was shaking violently. She knew it was her bullet that had wounded Sam but she couldn't explain how it had taken out both Sam and the subject.

"What the hell just happened?" Ed barked at Greg through his headset. He had heard Greg call Scorpio and had seen Jules fire but what really hit him was not only did the subject go down, but Sam, their own teammate, had gone down as well. Ed was racing down the stairs of the city hall building two at a time a feat made twice as difficult since he was in half his weight in SWAT gear.

"I don't know Ed," Greg said. "I gave the order, Jules fired and both the subject and Sam went down. EMS is taking care of him now. It doesn't look good he's losing a lot of blood"

Within minutes Ed had reached the bottom of the hall and tore out into the square where the rest of the team, sans Jules was waiting. EMS had already taken away the body of Hamal and now there were several paramedics around Sam trying to keep him stabilized while they rolled the stretcher in. Greg was right it didn't look good. He had been shot in the back just under the rib cage and the paramedics were trying to stop the blood flow. They had already gotten Sam onto a backboard and they had an oxygen mask around his face.

With shaking hands Jules put her binoculars back into her pocket and began the thirty-five story hike down the clock tower. She felt unsteady, like she usually did after having to end someone's life but this time it was different. She hadn't killed some stranger who was a threat to civilians in the area. No, she had killed the man trying to protect them, the man on her team, the man she loved. SIU was going to have a field day with this.

Halfway down what seemed like the millionth flight of stairs Jules lost her footing and slid down the remaining seven stairs. Her head ached and when she looked up someone was standing over her.

"Come on Jules," Spike offered his hand and Jules took it letting her teammate pull her up. She avoided his gaze the entire time. She couldn't bring herself to face any of them at the moment. Spike helped her down the remaining several flights of stairs until they reached the flat smooth sidewalk pavement.

Jules joined the rest of the team as they watched the paramedics load Sam into the back of the ambulance. She couldn't look any of them in the eye. Greg on the other hand put his arm around her shoulders and felt her shaking. Casting a look around to his teammates Greg led Jules to one of the SUVs, the one Greg and Ed had rode in. Ed got in the one Jules and Sam drove in, Lewis and Wordy got back in theirs and Spike drove the truck and they headed back toward the station.

"Jules," Greg started. "I need to know what happened."

"I don't know," Jules said knowing at once that that wasn't an acceptable answer. Greg's eyes never left the road. "There was no wind and I know I had the target set on the subject. Sam had to be a good four or five meters away. I don't know how the bullet could have shot the subject and Sam."

"SIU's gonna have to look into this Jules," Greg said somberly. "You're going to have to be removed from the SRU if there's evidence that you shot Sam."

Jules turned away from Greg and watched the city fly by her on the way back to headquarters. She was lost in a daze trying to figure out exactly what had happened and she couldn't ignore the sick feeling in her stomach. She knew she had shot Sam even if she didn't have an explanation.

Jules changed quickly back into her street clothes before any of the guys had even left the locker room and was on her way to the parking lot to start her week-long vacation. After today's events she needed one desperately. She walked out of the locker room only to meet the rest of the team standing outside the women's locker room.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked nervously.

"We're all going to pack in the minivan express and go visit Sam," Spike said. "We still got room for one more."

* * *

**Elle:** _drop me a line and let me know what you guys think ;)_


	5. 4 SIU's Investigation

**Elle:** _This chapter is dedicated to the person who asked 'Why do we need to know this?' in math class. As a calculus student I have said that (or at least thought it) many times._

**Sam:**_ I'm a sniper_

**Wordy:**_ Less lethal_

**Elle:**_ I draw triangles!_

* * *

Chapter Four

Jabari was smiling to himself; he had completed his task and killed the man who had shot his father. Justice had been carried out and if he died right here he'd be happy. He saw them packing the blond man into the ambulance as well as his brother's body. All he needed to do was bury his sibling and leave this mess behind.

~*~*~*~

Kevin "Wordy" Wordsworth's minivan was often laughed at by his fellow SRU officers but now the team was grateful that it could fit all six of them. Jules sat in the back seat next to Spike but was detached from everybody. Every once in a while Ed, who was sitting in the middle with Lou, would look over to see if she was alright. Ed more so than anyone else knew how Jules was feeling right now.

Wordy turned into the hospital's parking lot and Jules felt an involuntary shudder run through her spine. This was the same hospital she had been taken to eight months ago when she had been shot on a similar mission. Spike saw her reaction and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. Jules nodded but it wasn't enough to convince Spike. He put his arm around her shoulders and walked her inside with the rest of the team.

The waiting room was empty until the team walked in and occupied the chairs in the corner. Greg went over to the reception desk to ask for Sam's information. Jules sat between Spike and Ed. She was still shaking but not as much as before. Greg came over, expression grim.

"They just took him up to surgery ten minutes ago," Greg said grimly. "He's not in good condition; he lost too much blood when they brought him in so they had to give him a few transfusions before he was stable enough to operate on. At least the bullet missed anything important. The woman at the desk said they'll send someone down."

He sat down with the rest of the team and they waited in silence.

~SIU Headquarters~

The day had been quiet, the station knew that and members of the Special Investigations Unit were rarely called out on quiet days. SIU Forensic Crime Scene Investigator Amy Stone sat at her desk passing time by crumpling scrap paper and trying to make baskets with the wastepaper basket at the other side of the office. Amy knew that her place in law enforcement was behind a desk as her aim was horrible. The papers littering the floor were evidence of that. After she had thrown the umpteenth paper and missed Amy felt it was a good idea to pick them up before someone like Commander Holleran came in and saw the mess.

As Amy picked up the last paper there was a knock at the door and without an answer Kira, who worked the deck came in.

"SRU needs a shooting investigated," she said dropping the folder on Amy's desk and leaving. Amy picked up the folder and opened it.

"_Constable Samuel J. Braddock was shot in the abdomen. Shot fired at the same time as Constable Julianna M. Callaghan was given the order to fire by Sergeant Gregory L. Parker. Angle of wound suggests that it was Constable Callaghan that shot Constable Braddock." _

Amy closed the folder and sighed. This was a tough case; probably tougher than the one with Ed Lane two years ago. Getting Constable Callaghan off would be a challenge and a welcome change to the monotony. Packing up the information Amy grabbed her car keys and cell phone. A tough case required tough people. Punching in a text message Amy read the location of the shooting and headed down to her black Honda Civic in the lot.

"Hey Stone," Amy looked up; her brother Emmett was leaning against the hood with his trademark smirk. Amy pressed the unlock button on her keypad and the Honda's lights flashed.

"City Hall Square," Amy replied getting into the driver's seat.

"That's where Constable Braddock was shot," Emmett said getting into the passenger seat. Amy gunned the car out of the lot and pulled it onto the main highway heading toward City Hall Square.

Regular crime scene investigation had already marked down where the bodies of Constable Braddock and Hamal Khattab had been. Amy looked at the chalk marks of the body positions and made note of the blood pool where Braddock's body had been.

"How tall is Constable Braddock?" Amy asked Emmett. Emmett gave her a blank look.

"About six foot something I guess," Emmett replied. Amy tore past him and began unloading gear from her Honda. "Why?"

"Tell the hospital to fax over pictures of the injury sight," Amy said bringing a black duffle bag over to the outline of Braddock's body. She unloaded the contents and began to assemble a Forensics laser gun that she would use to calculate the angle. Emmett looked confused.

"Amy," he said. "We know where the bullet came from we don't need to check its path."

"Yes, we do; stand here," Amy said pointing the laser at the clock tower. "One bullet hitting two people who were at least seven meters apart? How likely is that? Something's not right, I think CSI missed something."

"Constable Callaghan fired a single shot Amy," Emmett said. "It was in all of the transcripts."

"What if Callaghan wasn't the only one firing?" Emmett had had enough.

"I'm sure as hell Lane didn't fire." Amy stared at her brother until a person ran up to her with the faxed over images of Braddock's injury. Leaning against the hood of her Honda Amy pulled out a protractor and began to measure different angles on the fax. Emmett rolled his eyes. They had enough evidence to suggest that Constable Callaghan shot Constable Braddock but Amy was on a whole other playing field.

"Look at that!" she exclaimed pointing to the fax. She had scribbled various angles on it. "That's a sixty degree angle!"

"You can do math Amy," Emmett grumbled. "We know."

"Emmett, get the dummy out of the car," Amy barked continuing to assemble the laser rods. Emmett opened the Honda's trunk and pulled out the mannequin Amy was talking about. He threw it over his shoulder and walked back to Amy. There were already several bullet holes in it from previous investigations.

Amy took the mannequin from Emmett and adjusted it where Constable Braddock had been standing.

"What's this for again?" Emmett asked. He was the rookie in the SIU, fresh out of the lab and was working the field under his sister's careful supervision. Amy being a seasoned veteran said nothing as she exacted the angles.

"Don't you think it's odd," Amy asked firing the laser at the tower. She radioed in for one of her teammates to go up and reflect the light back. "That with one shot Constable Callaghan took out the subject and her own teammate?"

"Yeah, I guess that's odd but it's not impossible," Emmett said. Amy ignored him and continued.

"Well we know they were four hundred feet away, the hypotenuse of the right triangle. The bullet wound was a sixty degree angle, Braddock's 310 feet away, Callaghan's 350 feet up. But those two legs make a triangle with a hypotenuse of 468 feet using the Pythagorean Theorem. The math doesn't work out; trig puts the shooter in the spires. Callaghan was at least 15 feet below that."

Emmett looked dumbstruck. He watched at the laser reflected off a mirror in the spires of the clock tower. Amy was right there _was_ a third party shooter.

* * *

**Elle:** _as you can see math is very very important without it Amy would never have concluded her conclusion. So as usual drop me a line and let me know what you guys think so far_


	6. 5 Braddock, Sam ICU Room 204

**Elle:** _Ok, usually I update every other day to give people a chance to catch up and two days between chapters seems like a fair amount of time. However in lieu of all the math in the previous chapter I have my calc final this week so I'm probably not going to update for a while. But here's the next installment of __**Crossfire**__ for all of you:_

* * *

Chapter Five

Greg sat in silence with the rest of his team. Nearly three hours had passed and they hadn't had any news about Sam yet. The day's events had taken their toll on all of them and Jules had drifted into an uneasy sleep on Spike's shoulder. Three hours and nothing.

The double doors opened and the ER physician on call came out.

"May I speak to the family of Sam Braddock?" He asked. Greg stepped forward.

"That would be us," he said quietly catching Spike's eye. Without words, Greg told Spike to let Jules sleep. The doctor looked at Greg.

"He just came out of surgery a few minutes ago," he explained. "He was very fortunate in the fact that the bullet missed anything vital, it was clean. Shot right through but he lost too much blood during transport and almost went into shock before we could operate. He's stable for now but only time will tell what happens next."

"Where is he?" Greg asked keeping his voice steady.

"ICU recovery," the doctor answered. Greg's eyes widened. "It's only a precaution, we'll keep him in ICU overnight and if he's conscious in the morning we'll move him to CCU."

The doctor left and Greg turned back to the rest of team one. Jules was still asleep on Spike's shoulder but she was stirring. Greg sat down on Jules's other side.

"What's going on Greg?" Ed asked. "Is Sam all right?"

"Doctor said he's stable right now and they wanna keep him in ICU overnight," Greg answered. Spike's eyes went back to Jules.

"Can we go up to the floor?" Wordy asked. Greg shook his head. The ICU didn't allow visitors after eight o'clock and it was well past.

Jules was fully awake now with the reality of the situation pressing down on her. She wanted to be alone far away from her teammates. She knew she had shot Sam. There was no denying it. She didn't want to face her teammates but she didn't want to go home either. She wanted to go up to the ICU floor but at the same time she wanted to stay right here with her team. They were only family she had out here.

"I want to see him," Jules said quietly making up her mind. Only Spike heard her. He looked up at Greg. The sergeant looked at Ed and Ed shook his head.

"They're not allowing visitors into the ICU," Greg said grimly. Jules looked away in defeat.

"We'll come back tomorrow," Wordy promised. "All of us in the minivan express. Nine AM when ICU visiting hours begin."

Without thinking Jules crossed the room and gave Wordy a tight hug.

"Thank you," she muttered. Wordy hugged her back. Team one was a family and families looked out for each other. With Jules in this much pain the least Wordy could do was offer a ride.

The secretary had overheard their conversation and called Greg over. He got up, crossed the room and spoke with her.

"Jules," Greg said turning around to face the team. "They said they'll let one family member up to ICU recovery to see Sam. Do you want to go?"

Silently Jules followed Greg up to the ICU.

~*~*~

The walk up the elevator had to be one of the longest walks in Jules's life. The ride in the elevator up three floors was just as nerve racking. The silence between her and Greg was slightly uncomfortable but Jules couldn't bring herself to break it. Pointless chatter would only make it worse.

The elevator opened into the ICU floor and Jules was hit with the familiar smell of disinfectant and lemons as well as a sudden wave of nausea. Greg put his arm around her shoulder to help keep her steady.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Greg asked. Jules didn't hear him; Sam was the only thing on her mind right now. They walked together until they reached the room, Intensive Care Unit 204. ICU was all open and Jules didn't need to read the sign reading "Braddock, Sam" to tell her who the blond man was lying in the bed. She bit her lip.

Greg trying to be supportive turned the knob and opened the door. Jules crossed the threshold leaving Greg on the other side. With a small nod Greg let the door shut leaving them in private.

Jules slowly made her way to the edge of the bed. Sam was completely unrecognizable. His eyes, which were usually full of passionate and sometimes mischievous fire, were closed and lifeless. There were many different tubes and wires connected to his body, IV lines and EKGs. The heart monitor was beeping slowly, the only thing that let Jules know Sam was alive. Ghost pale and motionless he could pass for dead. Brushing hair out of her eyes Jules pulled a chair up to the side of Sam's bed.

"Hey Sammy," she whispered softly reaching out and stroking his face. His beard stubble scratched her fingers but Sam gave no reaction that he knew Jules was with him. Jules couldn't help it now; tears began to roll down her cheeks as she realized that it was because of her he was like this.

"Sammy," she sobbed quietly. "Sammy I'm so sorry. I-I-I don't know what happened. I didn't mean to shoot you I swear. I had the Remy locked on the subject. I don't know how this happened. Sammy I'm so sorry!"

Jules was crying now. Every emotion she had kept bottled inside for the past few hours poured out in her tears. They were tears of guilt, sadness, anger and fear and Jules just let them pour out of her, wiping them away with her free hand as she hadn't taken the other off of Sam's face.

"Hey," his voice was so quiet and so hoarse Jules barley heard it over her sobs. Sam was just barley awake and he sounded so weak. Jules stroked his face again to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Sammy," she sobbed. "Sammy I'm so sorry."

"Jules," he said softly. With whatever little strength he had, Sam moved his arm up slightly and touched Jules's hand. Realizing what he was trying to do Jules lowered hers so that Sam could hold her hand without straining himself.

Everything was hazy and Sam could just barely make out Jules's outline sitting next to him. He wondered how long she had been there. He knew she was crying but he didn't want her to. There was nothing she could have done but Sam was glad that this time it was him and not her that had been shot.

"Sammy," she insisted on apologizing…and calling him Sammy despite that he had told her at least fourteen times not to.

"Jules stop it," he breathed. Even saying a simple sentence took the wind out of him. Jules just held his hand and cried figuring now wasn't exactly the time to tell Sam_ she_ had shot him.

* * *

**Elle:**_ I will admit that I cried when I wrote this. Where's Sam I really wanna hug him right now_. _Drop me a line and let me know what you guys think_


	7. 6 SIU's Report

**Elle:** _Ok, NO MORE CALCULUS FOR TWO WHOLE MONTHS!! But this is the last chapter I'm going to be posting for a while. Because ii still have to take three other finals. I should have the next chapter up in a week or so…._

* * *

Chapter Six

"Sergeant Parker?" Amy had made it to the ICU to tell team one's sergeant some important news. The older man was standing outside of an ICU room. Amy breathed a brief sigh of relief when she saw Constable Braddock's name on the door. At least he was alive if it was only just.

"That would be me," Greg answered a little wearily. Jules had been inside the room for about fifteen minutes now and from what he could see Sam had at least woken up.

"I'm Amy Stone with the Special Investigations Unit," Amy introduced herself. "I was put on the Constable Braddock case. May I speak with you in private?"

Greg looked around. He didn't want to leave Jules or Sam for that matter but as team sergeant he needed to know who shot his officer.

"It'll only take a moment," Amy said reading Greg's expression. Greg nodded and followed her to one of the ICU waiting areas.

"Agent Stone," Greg started. "I'm sorry if I'm being blunt but have you found out who shot Constable Braddock?"

"About that; I have good news and bad news," Amy said pulling crime scene photos out of her folder.

"Give me the bad," Greg sighed. His worst fear was that Jules's single bullet had taken out both Sam and the subject even though they were several meters apart.

"We don't know who shot Constable Braddock," Amy said bluntly. Greg's face went through at least seven different emotions before settling on troubled relief. As an SRU officer he wanted to know who shot his teammate but at the same time there was a possibility that Jules did not shoot their teammate.

"The good news is that it's mathematically impossible for Constable Callaghan to have shot Constable Braddock. The trig and the angles don't match up, I had the math department look at the data and they calculated it after I did some rough estimation. The angle was from a shot that came from within the spires of the tower and Callaghan was in the face of the clock," Amy said showing Greg more photos.

"There was a third party shooter?" Greg asked. Amy nodded grimly.

"There were two bullets recovered from the crime scene, one matched up to Callaghan's rifle and it had the subjects DNA on it. The other is unknown and it has Braddock's DNA on it. Ballistics is in the process of matching the serial numbers but that could take weeks."

"Thank you Miss Stone," Greg said handing the papers back to Amy. "Even if we don't know who shot Sam at least we know it wasn't sympathetic fire." And he got up and left.

~*~*~*

Leaving Jules with Sam, Greg went back down to the waiting area where the rest of team one was sitting and wondering aloud what was happening. Ed caught sight of Greg's expression.

"Boss what's wrong?" Ed asked. Wordy, Lou and Spike turned around as Greg sat down and faced his team. Greg thought about how to phrase what Agent Stone had just told him.

"Jules didn't shoot Sam," he said finally, watching relief spread across the rest of team one's faces. Greg didn't have the heart to tell them the rest but he did anyway. They needed to know. "SIU recovered two bullets, one from Jules's rifle and one from an unknown weapon. They're trying to trace it now."

"Any news on Sam?" Ed asked.

"He's awake now," Greg replied. "But he's really weak. Jules is still with him."

The rest of team one exchanged glances. Though they were happy Sam was doing better and that Jules didn't shoot him the fact that they shooter was unknown was slightly unsettling. Plus they didn't know how long Sam would be out of commission for, that is, if he even made a full enough recovery to return to the team.

"I think it's time we went home guys," Greg said seeing the drained look on his team's faces. With nods of agreement the guys started to head back out of the waiting room just as Jules appeared behind the double doors. The guys noticed how bloodshot her eyes were. Greg told the rest of the team to get going so he could talk to Jules privately.

"Jules listen to me," Greg started off in his fatherly tone. "Agent Stone of the SIU came to see me while you were with Sam."

Jules braced herself. This was the moment that could destroy her life, everything that she had worked for was gone in that instant when she pulled the trigger and she knew it.

"You didn't shoot Sam," Greg said gently. Jules felt tears well up in her eyes again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing but somehow knew Greg was telling the truth. Relief washed over her and she didn't listen to Greg's retelling of Agent Stone's mathematical calculations. After a few minutes Jules regained her composure.

"Who did it?" She asked Greg. His face fell; he didn't know. No one did.

"We don't know," Greg said. "That's what SIU is trying to figure out. We're all going to get a quick bite before Wordy drops us off at home. You're probably not very hungry but you haven't eaten anything for hours."

With a small shudder Jules followed Greg out to the parking lot where the rest of the team was waiting.

* * *

**Elle:** _drop me a line and let me know what you guys think_.


	8. 7 At Work On A Day Off

**Elle**: _So I decided to take a quick brake from studying and post something sooner than I said I would. __**F**__luorine, __**U**__ranium, __**C**__arbon, __**K**__rypton Chemistry. :) _

* * *

Chapter Seven

Jabari opened the newspaper as he sat down to eat breakfast the next morning. His answering machine was blinking, a message from the coroner's office alerting him that his younger brother's body was waiting in the morgue after being killed by a police officer. His cell phone blinked with several voicemail messages of the same content. But nevertheless he unfolded the newspaper to read the cover story. He spilled hot coffee all over the table.

"He's still alive?!" Jabari snarled. The cover title read: "Officer Shot in City Hall Square" with a subheading motioning Braddock's condition in the hospital. Jabari snarled again. His plan had failed meaning his younger brother had been killed in vain. He wouldn't stand for this. The article mentioned which hospital Braddock had been taken to; it was a forty-five minute drive from Jabari's house. Jabari wanted nothing more than to end this, avenging his father's death was the only thing that mattered now.

Pulling a semi-automatic sidearm from the cabinet, Jabari got in his car and drove toward the hospital.

~*~*~*~

Jules woke the next morning with only a vague recollection of yesterday's events. They seemed so far away and yet she remembered them vividly. She rolled over and with a pang of sadness realized that the other side of her double bed was empty. Sam should have been sleeping there last night but because of some _person_ he was clinging to life in the ICU.

_Bring, bring_

Jules's blackberry was buzzing on her bedside table. Rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes she reached over to answer.

"Callaghan," her voice was groggy.

"Hey Jules," Ed's voice was on the other line. "How are you doing?"

"Ok, I guess," Jules replied sitting up and moving the hair out of her face.

"I hate to do this to you Jules but team four got into a bit of tight spot and they need us to cover the station for a few hours this afternoon," Ed said. Jules resisted the urge to groan. She needed a break, she needed to see Sam.

"I'll be down there," Jules said as Ed hung up. She tossed the phone onto Sam's side of the bed and fell back down onto her pillows. There was a huge stack of paperwork on her desk that needed to be filled out. The usual protocol for when a subject was killed. Jules was certain now that she had hit the proper target but the fact that she didn't know who shot Sam was unsettling.

She got out of bed and decided to take a shower before she went to work. After Wordy had dropped her off last night she barely changed before passing out. The cool water cleared her mind as it ran down her body but all she could think of was Sam.

~*~*~

Ed fired the Remy, once again hitting the center of the target. There was no center now except for a giant hole that had been created by the rifle's ammo. Ed still had half an hour before their unofficial shift started but something about firing the Remy at inanimate objects calmed his nerves.

After he had finished off the last magazine Ed packed up and returned to the briefing room. Greg was there already, sitting in his usual seat and reading the newspaper.

"Does SIU have any new info boss?" Ed asked. Greg put the newspaper down.

"Sorry Eddy," Greg said picking up his paper coffee cup. "Nothing new."

Ed sat down next to Greg as Lou and Spike walked in. Neither of them seemed remotely happy to be working on their day off. Wordy followed in closely after Spike and Lou.

"Any news on Sam yet?" Wordy asked. Greg and Ed shook their heads. Finally Jules showed up and she had definitely seen better days. Spike got out of his seat and met her halfway between the table and the doorway and gave his teammate a hug.

"Hey Jules," Spike said walking her over to the rest of the team. "How are you feeling?"

Jules didn't answer as she took her seat at the table. The seat next to her was empty and she felt another pang. But this one was different from the first. The first one had been of sadness and disappointment. This one was for revenge. Jules knew that she couldn't take matters into her own hands though and that was what made the pang hurt more.

"Alright guys," Greg said at the front of the room. "This is the part nobody wants to do but we have to go through yesterday's mission."

Team one groaned. Going over missions wasn't their favorite part of the job but now it was even worse seeing as one of their teammates had got caught in the line of fire.

"Before I start," Greg said. "I would like to say that SIU has indeed confirmed the pretense of a third party shooter. They found gunshot residue in the spires of the clock tower and an unused magazine. They're hoping to pull a finger print off the magazine to put a name and face to our shooter.

"Also, we don't know how long Sam's going to be out for so we need to start looking at temporary replacements…"

"Can we please not invite Donna back?" Spike interrupted. Greg ignored him and continued.

"Last night I was able to pull up some applicant forms so hopefully in the next couple of days we'll be able to fill Sam's spot."

Greg went to open the folder containing the transcripts when the alarms started blaring.

"Team one suit up hot call," Kira said over the loudspeaker. "There's a gunman at the hospital several shots have been fired but there's reasonable suspicion to believe his target is Constable Braddock."

As the trained professionals they were the members of team one nearly leapt out of their seats and bolted toward the armory to pack their weapons. Greg turned to Ed as the two of them loaded equipment into one of the SUVs.

"Did Kira say their target was Sam?" Ed asked suddenly. Greg slammed the back hatch closed but his expression said everything.

"Shit"

* * *

**Elle:** _Drop me a line and let me know what you guys think_


	9. 8 The Big Picture

**Elle:** _Ok, so I am finally done with all of my exams. Yay, so in celebration here is the next chapter of Crossfire for all of my loyal readers. Forty-five reviews, I feel really special! :) Thanks to: Justicerocks, Iheartflashpoint, uniquefreak202, Flashpointlover89 and ayafangirl for the constant reviews. _

_So please, enjoy the story as Sam and I go Scorpio my chemistry book and laugh after Spike blows it to a million pieces ;D_

* * *

Chapter eight

Jabari pulled his car into the parking lot of the hospital and walked inside the double doors. The sidearm was tucked away in his belt and he didn't want to use it before he had to. His plan was simple: go in, ask to see Braddock, and fire the final surefire bullet after attaching the silencer. He walked up to the woman at the desk.

"I'm here to see Sam Braddock," he said in accented English.

"Are you family?" the woman asked.

"Not really, no," Jabari answered. The woman looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, the ICU permits only family members unless noted otherwise, I'm sorry I can't help you."

"How about we do this," Jabari suggested opening his jacket to reveal the sidearm. The woman shrunk back slightly and she began to write out a visitors pass for him. When she finished filling it out she handed it to him. "That's better."

As Jabari left the woman picked up the desk phone and called the police. Jabari heard her turning him in and whipped out the firearm placing two shots in the woman's back. She screamed and collapsed out of the chair in a pool of blood.

Chaos had begun now as doctors and hospital security began running out of rooms. Two security guards tried to chase after Jabari but to no avail. Several doctors began to stem the blood flow from the woman's wounds.

~*~*~*~

Once again the black SRU SUVs pulled into the hospital's parking lot and the members of team one began unloading their equipment. Jules heard the call on the loudspeaker and had trouble believing that the two events weren't unrelated. The third party shooter, whoever he was, had known Sam was still alive and now he wanted to finish the deed. Jules wanted nothing more than for Greg to put her on Sierra one and to have him call Scorpio. She knew she there wouldn't be any doubt about who she shot this time.

"What've we got?" Greg asked a hospital security guard.

"One subject, male, middle eastern no name, fired two shots both at the secretary Janice Harper. It doesn't look good, looks like she was trying to call the police but he caught her and shot her."

"So we know who or what he's looking for?" Greg asked.

"Shots were fired at 12:15; the last name typed into the computer was Sam Braddock at 12:14. We're assuming that's his target."

"Ok thanks," Greg turned to the rest of his team. "This isn't good you guys, he's looking for Sam."

"He's got a gun and he's running they can't evacuate ICU fast enough," Lou said.

"Ok team," said Greg. "Spike is in the van; Ed, Lou and Wordy help with lock down and evacuation, Jules you're with me."

"Boss," Jules began to protest.

"Jules, this is gonna get personal," Greg said sternly. "We can't be irrational about this. That's why you're covering me"

With final nods, Jules understood her position and watched as Spike locked himself in the mobile command center.

"Ok, Boss," Spike said in the headset. "Security forwarded the building plans as well as a security camera image of the shooter; I'm sending it to Kira now."

"Alright boys," Greg said moving forward. "Let's keep the peace."

~*~*~*~*

Jabari looked at the pass the woman had given him and tore it up angrily. There was no information on it that could bring him to his target and worse still his shots had brought in the entire SRU. He put the gun back into his jacket and walked around the floor looking at the names on the doors. When they revealed useless information Jabari went to the nurses' station. It was deserted. He swore under is breath in Farsi. But luckily for him the computer was still on. Jabari vaulted over the desk and sat down at one of the computer stations. He typed until he found the patient directory. All he needed to do now was type in the name of the person he was looking for. Slowly so as not to mistype the name, Jabari typed in B-R-A-D-D-O-C-K, S-A-M-U-E-L. Lo and behold the information flashed on the screen in front of him: Braddock, Sam, Floor 2 ICU room 204

~*~*~*~

"Boss I got something," Spike said in the headsets. "I broke into the hospital's patient directory; someone just looked up Sam's name and got the room number."

Greg and Jules were running along the first floor looking for signs of disturbances. The first floor, the ER seemed clear of any disturbances.

"What do we do boss?" Ed asked in the headsets. He was in the process of helping a little old lady out of the building.

"We got an ID on the subject," Spike said suddenly interrupting whatever Greg was about to say. "Security camera image ran past our data banks, his name's Jabari Khattab age thirty one. His only family, brother Hamal, aged 29 was shot and killed by SRU yesterday."

"Can you get any more information Spike?" Greg asked.

"I'm working on it," Spike replied typing away at the keyboard.

"Ed," Greg said. "I want the entire second floor contained. If he's not there yet no one goes in, no one comes out."

"Copy," Ed said leaving the old lady to a nurse and taking off. Wordy and Lou followed him.

"Boss I got more info on the subject," Spike called into Greg.

"Give it to me,"

"It's rough, both Jabari and Hamal were immigrants from Afghanistan and it says that their father was killed by military personnel two years ago."

"Any details?"

Jules had heard the entire conversation in the headset. The information was starting to fall into place. It made sense. Yesterday's mission had been a ploy to get the Sam out in the open. Jabari had used Hamal as bait and killed him through Jules. Meanwhile Jabari had timed his shot at the exact moment Jules had. Jabari had shot Sam and tried to make it look like Jules had hit two targets instead of one.

"Military personnel," Jules asked Spike. "It wasn't JTF2 was it?"

"It was," Spike said checking the records. Suddenly a brutal revelation hit Spike the same way it had hit Jules. Meanwhile the rest of team one who had been listening in also put two and two together.

"This guy wants revenge," Ed said picking up his pace. "And his target's Sam. I want him stopped now!"

* * *

**Elle:** _so drop me a line and let me know what you guys think_

**Sam:**_ Here's your chem book back, I hit the section on Acids and Bases_

**Elle:** _Can you destroy equilibrium and organic next?_

**Sam:**_ Shouldn't we save something for Spike_

_**.......**_

**Elle and Sam:**_ nah_


	10. 9 Sierra One in Position

**Elle:** _ok, so I had to rewrite this chapter to make it flow better, this is the new version and it is much better than the old one. But on a random note I was reading The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants the other day and they kept mentioning the isle of Santorini in Greece. Of course my Flashpoint orientated mind couldn't focus and all I could think about was Sam Jules and a can of blue paint…_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Jabari opened the doors that lead to the ICU, the only floor that hadn't been evacuated yet and it worked to his advantage. Pulling the gun from his jacket, Jabari cocked it back and entered.

~*~*~*

"Sam's the sniper that killed this guy's father," Greg said into the headsets while running up a flight of stairs. Jules was right behind him clutching her rifle as if it were her lifeline.

"Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Ed said darkly. "Boss I want an officer in front of that door even better if we can get someone in the room with him."

"I doubt we'll be able to get an officer in the room," Greg replied. "Ed there's a lot of really sick people in the ICU including Sam and we don't want to cause them more stress than necessary."

"Copy," Ed said. He was running up the west utility staircase with Wordy and Lou right behind him.

"Boss," Spike's voice crackled to life over the headset. "SUI just forwarded a report on the fingerprint they pulled off the magazine, it, boss, it belongs to our subject."

"That's not good," Greg said rounding a corner and finding himself on a landing. He wrenched open the door and found himself in the corridor adjacent to the ICU. He and Jules were just a few doors away from Sam. "Spike we got any security on the ICU floor?"

"Negative," Spike said. "They sealed it off but I don't know when they did."

"Then get working on it," Greg ordered.

"Copy," Spike said before signing out. Greg turned to Jules.

"Can you keep yourself calm enough to find a Sierra shot?" he asked her. Jules gave Greg a sharp nod as her response. "Go find a sierra shot."

Jules took off back down the stairs. Within seconds of her departure Ed, Wordy and Lou were behind Greg. Quietly so as not to disturb the subject the four members of team one moved in.

~*~*~*~

There were no security guards around, Jabari noticed. It would make his job easier. He had silenced the woman about to call the police but they would have heard the gunshots and called them anyway. The cops could be anywhere and Jabari wanted this job done, to place this mess behind him. So far fate had dangled it in front of him and the last play was to shoot the gun at the man in room 204.

ICU: 204 Braddock, Sam.

One shot and this mess would be over. His hand reached toward the doorknob and turned it. The door opened with a creak and Jabari walked inside pulling the gun out of his waistband. He didn't have much time until the cops showed up and fumbled as he attached the silencer. When the task was completed Jabari raised the gun, even with the man on the bed's head. Saying a silent prayer in Farsi he cocked the weapon.

~*~*~*

"Sierra one in position, I've got the solution," Jules said over the airwave. She knew she'd hit the right target but there was always the slim chance that if the bullet veered off course...Jules shook that thought out of her head. The shot would be clean, perfect, like being back at the range or even her dad's far, one command, one motion, one man falls. Her finger itched to pull the trigger but several years on the force had taught her composure. Unless Greg called Scorpio no one dies no matter how much they deserve it.

SIU had been able to match the subject to the fingerprint found on the magazine in the spires of the clock tower. The same man ready to kill Sam had been the same man that put him out of action in the first place.

Suddenly the subject disappeared out of Jules's line of sight causing her to loose the solution and with a sudden wave of dread; Jules realized exactly where the subject had gone to.

"No solution," she said into the headset. "Guys he just went into Sam's room."

"Let's go," Ed hissed ushering his men quickly and quietly into the ICU floor. They were determined not to let this man anywhere near Sam. This guy had a vendetta and wasn't about to let a twist of fate stop it.

Meanwhile Jules had to adjust her position. Her first sierra shot had been positioned just above the ICU floor and she had attached herself to a fire escape ladder. Now she rappelled down the side of the building until she had reached another ladder and adjusted herself into the same position. Unfortunately one of the many monitors attached to Sam's body blocked her view of the subject and the escape ladder held no wiggle room. It was the best she could do for now. Unless the subject moved she had no solution.

Jules knew it was wrong but she wanted the subject to do something stupid with the gun, forcing Greg to call Scorpio leaving Jules with the final shot. Sam was still heavily sedated, he probably wouldn't hear anything. He probably had no idea what was going on with all the morphine in him. He didn't know that the guy who shot him was holding him at gunpoint. Someone needed to pull the trigger….

And there was a gunshot…..

~*~*~*~

There was a flurry of sound and movement and before Jabari could pull the trigger and finish his deed he came face to face with four armed SRU men. Among them was the squat bald man who had been talking to Hamal yesterday; the one who gave to order to kill him. Jabari would deal with his mission after he killed the sergeant. With careful deliberation Jabari made a point of shifting the gun from pointing it at the man who killed his father to the man who killed his brother.

"This is the police strategic response unit," the sergeant said as if Jabari had no idea who he was. "I'm Sergeant Greg Parker."

"You killed my brother," Jabari said with an eerie calm. He cocked his head toward Sam. "And he killed my father."

"Jabari," Greg said calmly. "Put the gun down. You do that and we can all go home."

The other three cops had their guns pointed at him but Jabari had come too far to have his revenge thwarted by a few cops. The weapon was already cocked so he took a shot at the cop to the left of the sergeant; he hadn't been there yesterday.

----

The bullet hit Ed's vest just under the ribcage and he fell to the ground. With lightning reflexes Wordy shifted over to cover his fallen comrade.

"Officer down! Officer Down!" He called for the second time in two days. "Come Ed, stay with me."

Ed gritted his teeth against the dull throbbing pain in his side. Greg glanced around quickly he had no possible solution. If Wordy or Lou took a shot they risked hitting Sam as Sam and the subject were in close proximity. For a fraction of a second Greg was reminded of Sam's first mission with the SRU in this very hospital.

"Jules what's your vantage?" Greg hissed into the headset.

"The EKG's in the way," Jules replied. "Try and get the subject to move over about a meter to the left."

"Jabari," Greg said. The silence that followed the single word was tense and all that could be heard was the gentle beeping of the heart monitor. Greg was in the tightest loose-loose situation he could be in and he wanted to negotiate out of this. Calling Scorpio now wasn't a good idea with an injured officer within a possible line of fire. "Put the gun down, you do that and we can all go home."

"I'll see you in hell," Jabari snarled cocking the weapon again. He knew that there was no possible solution and had only one way out. He pointed the gun at the cop lying sedated on the bed.

"Jules?" Greg hissed.

"I've got the solution," her answer was firm, determined. The subject had already fired on shot at Ed who had been dragged away from the action by Wordy, and he had critically wounded Sam and was about to finish the job. Jules said she had the solution and Greg saw no other options. Any shot fired by them would more than likely hit Sam and that wasn't a risk Greg was willing to take.

"Scorpio"

There was no doubt that Jules second guessed her shot. It was clean. The subject was hit, staggered for a moment before falling face down in a pool of blood. Following protocol Greg kicked the weapon away as Lou handcuffed the body.

"Subject's in custody," Greg said.

* * *

**Elle**: _only one more chapter left, thank you guys for being supportive. Please, drop me a line and let me know what you guys think._


	11. 10 How Ya Feeling Samtastic?

**Elle:** _for some strange reason Spike reminds me of my friend Jack so it was easiest to write his character because he's just as sporadic at times :). Plus the rest of the SRU are sorta like my crazy friends so well you'll see…and I was watching Harry Potter when I wrote this_

**Sam**_: so you watch _Flashpoint _while writing _Harry Potter _fics and _Harry Potter _when writing _Flashpoint_ fics?_

**Elle:** _yep! And look what happens! _

* * *

Chapter Ten

After a long hot shower in the locker room Jules changed quickly into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and joined the rest of her team in the debriefing room. She had so many emotions running through her at once she felt like she was going to explode. Not that her teammates looked any better. These past two missions felt like a lead brick on everyone's shoulders.

The team was already sitting at the debriefing room, sans Ed and Sam. Ed was still at the hospital being checked out after the subject had shot at him. The bullet had hit his vest so he wasn't seriously injured. After a few minutes Ed walked in. He had definitely seen better days and winced with slight turning movements.

Greg walked into the room and slapped the folder on the table causing everyone to look up. They had never seen him like this. It was hard to tell if he was disappointed or angry.

"Where did we go wrong?" it was a rhetorical question with infinite answers. Nobody looked up and kept their eyes to their own papers. Greg shook his head and sat down. Ed looked at him.

"A second changes everything," he said. Nobody could have spoken truer words. Greg closed the folder and looked at his team's grave faces.

"We'll come back to this," he said. "I think that after these past two days we could use a break."

And with that SRU team one realized that they were dismissed.

~*~*~*~

The next day Jules walked down the hallway for the second time that week. This time she was wearing civilian clothes and not the cool pants but she couldn't tell which one she was more comfortable in. The corridor seemed long and endless and the room numbers didn't add up fast enough. Finally Jules reached the new room and opened the door. Sam had been transferred into a regular care room that morning.

"Hey Jules," Sam was awake and sitting up this time a sign that he was getting stronger. Jules fought back tears as she walked over to his bedside.

"Hey Sam," she choked pulling a chair up to his bedside. Sam looked at her and patted the side of the bed. Jules stopped in mid chair move and sat down on the edge of the bed. She moved to kiss him on the forehead, thought better of it and kissed him on the lips. Sam kissed her back gently.

"How are you feeling?" Jules asked stroking his forehead. Sam closed his eyes for a moment before re-opening them.

"I love you," he said softly. Jules was slightly taken aback by his response.

"That's not what I asked you," Jules said laughing slightly and stroking Sam's cheek with her fingertips. "I asked how you were feeling."

Sam lifted his hand a few inches and stroked the button on Jules's shirt for a few seconds before she leaned in to kiss him again. Her lips were barely a millimeter apart from his when…

"How ya feeling Samtastic?" Spike along with the rest of team one burst into the room. Jules turned bright red and jumped off the bed and onto the chair.

"Hey guys," she said nervously. How much had they seen?

"Hey Jules," Spike said pulling up a chair on the other side of Sam's bed as Greg and Ed walked in. In a low voice he added. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see anything ok?"

"How are you feeling Sam?" Greg asked. By now all of team one had found various locations to hang out around the room.

"I'm feeling better," Sam said casting an eye at Jules. She rolled hers at him. A grin was spreading across Wordy's face.

"Sam does the TV have a DVD player?" he asked.

"I think so," Sam answered a little confused. Wordy pulled _Harry Potter_ out of his bag and smirked. Sam's expression changed faster than a set of traffic lights "Oh hell no."

"Oh hell yes," Wordy said putting the DVD into the player. "It's either this or the entire first season of _How it's Made_." Wordy added looking in Lou's direction.

"That's when they made explosives!" Spike said jumping up and down hardly able to contain his enthusiasm. "Let's watch that one!"

"Sorry," Wordy said turning on the TV. "_Harry Potter_ voted out _How it's Made._ We're watching it!"

"You couldn't have at least brought something action-y," Sam said indignantly.

"Yeah because the last thing you need right now is a high octane adrenaline rush," Greg told Sam. "You need to relax for five minutes."

"I hate you all," Sam muttered. "Really I do."

"We love you too Sammy," Ed said kicking his feet up on the window sill. "Throw me that pillow if you're not using it."

"Yeah be lucky we didn't bring Donna with us," Spike said shuddering at the thought. "That woman scares me." Spike went to sit down but Lou had stolen his chair so Spike did the logical thing and plopped himself down on Lou's lap.

"Hey guys," Sam piped up. "Let's turn the lights off."

"No," Greg said simply as Wordy hit play on the DVD player. Nobody was really paying attention to the movie as it played. Ed was ragging on Wordy's taste in movies and making fun of the movie the entire time. Spike meanwhile had moved off of Lou's lap to sit in Jules's chair and she had moved back to her spot at the edge of Sam's bed. His arm stayed wrapped firmly around her waist and his lips stayed firmly pressed against hers but the rest of the team was too busy either making fun of Wordy or the movie to care.

Jules was exhausted and she rested her head on Sam's shoulder halfway through to movie. He didn't mind though. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek against her soft brown hair. He could feel her breathing softly and it was comforting to him. Jules reached up to stroke Sam's face again. He kissed her fingers as she brushed them past his lips.

When the movie ended Ed turned to Sam but the sniper was fast asleep with Jules fast asleep curled up next to him. Greg checked his watch, it was really late and they had run way past visiting hours. Ed went to wake Jules up but Greg stopped him.

"Let her sleep," he said ushering Spike and Wordy out the door. Once Ed had left Sam and Jules were the only ones left in the room. Smiling at the two of them Greg shut off the light and gently closed the door.

* * *

**Elle**: _well, that's my first Flashpoint fanfic. I hope I did a good job and you guys liked it. Judging by your reactions it's safe to assume you guys did. A little bit of crack and OOCness at the end but oh well…tell me what you guys thought. ;) Oh by the way, did anyone catch the pun I put on the room number?_


End file.
